Le Noir, Le Lumière
by LayniDb
Summary: Adrien se despierta un dia sin encontrar a Plagg por ningún lado. Lo que él no sabe es que su prodigio cada determinado tiempo sufre un cambio, ya que después de todo no siempre puede ser todo destrucción y oscuridad, tiene que haber un equilibrio, equilibrio que por supuesto incluye a Lady Bug. Adrinette, Marichat y Lukanette. LadyBug, Chat, Viper.


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi autoria, solamente escribo por diversión._

 _Le Noir_ (La Obscuridad)

" _No puede haber Luz sin oscuridad, día sin noche, acciones sin consecuencias, todo poder tiene sus consecuencias, y esas consecuencias tienen que encontrar su equilibrio…"_

Era muy raro que Plagg no pudiera dormir, era tal el ruido que hacía que despertó a Adrien aquella madrugada…

-¿Qué te sucede Plagg?-Pregunto el chico tallándose los ojos

Plagg lo miro, Adrien nunca había visto aquella mirada en Plagg.

\- No es nada chico, vuelve a dormir- Plagg tenia un tono muy serio y se escuchaba cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Plagg, enserio no te vez bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto nuevamente Adrien ahora poniéndole más atención.

Plagg lo ignoró y siguió volando en círculos repitiendo unas extrañas palabras. Adrien se preocupó ya que nunca había visto a su Kwami preocupado, siempre había tenido un aire de que nada le preocupaba ni le importaba, pero aquella noche era diferente, el kwami demostraba real preocupación.

Adrien pensó que quizás había recordado alguna de sus experiencias de destrucción y regreso a dormir, pensando que al despertar, Plagg sería el mismo de siempre.

La mañana siguiente Adrien se despertó como de costumbre, se levantó, se estiró un poco, y dios algunos bostezos, cuando se despabilo, recordó que su pequeño kwami estaba muy nervioso la noche anterior por lo que se dispuso a buscarlo.

Sin embargo el pequeño kwami no estaba en la habitación, los busco en los cajones, en el closet, en el baño, debajo de la cama, sin embargo no lo encontró, busco su prodigio en su mano, y vio que aun lo tenia, por lo que se relajo un poco, pero de igual forma no dejaba de preocuparle no ver a Plagg por ningún lado. Siguio buscado, sin ningún resultado, asi que se dirigió a la cocina, pensando que allí pudiera estar el pequeño glotón.

Entro a la cocina – Plagg, Plagg, no es un juego ya sal- murmuró el muchacho, cuando de repente apareció su padre en la puerta.

-¿Adrien?, ¿con quien hablas?- Se quedó mirando al chico con cierta curiosidad.

Adrien al escuchar a su padre se quedo quieto y solo se volteo y contesto un poco nervioso

–Con nadie padre, recitaba un trozo de poema que me encargaron en la escuela, jeje- dijo tallándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

Su padre lo miraba aún incrédulo y de repente dijo – Recítalo-

Adrien se quedó helado, busco rápidamente en su cabeza el trozo de algún "poema" que supiera, de repente recordó una frase de un videojuego que le gustaba mucho y se dispuso a decir: - " _El tiempo pasa, la gente se mueve, al igual que el flujo del río, nunca termina, el amor joven se convertirá en un profundo efecto, la superficie del agua clara refleja crecimiento. Pasado, presente y futuro".-_ Esperaba que su padre hubiera creido que era un trozo de poema, ya que debido al nerviosismo de ser descubierto había olvidado todo y solo recordaba eso.

–Es una frase profunda, tienes que buscar el significado en el fondo, no a simple vista, muy bien. ¿No llegarás tarde al colegio?- Pregunto su padre mirando su reloj.

Adrian miró el suyo y vio que solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de entrada, nunca había llegado tarde desde que había comenzado las clases, la única que llegaba siempre tarde era Marinette, pensó y con una leve sonrisa salió corriendo hacia su carro.

Por un momento había olvidado que Plagg no estaba con el, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, si su kwami no aparecía ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Pensó en subir al tejado más alto y gritar a LadyBug, cuando recordó que no podía hacer eso sin decirle que el, Adrien, era Chat Noir, pensó en el Maestro Fu, pero no tiene ni idea de donde se encontraba, siempre que necesitaban ayuda salía corriendo Lady Bug, y el nunca supo donde se encontraba, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué iba a hacer?.

Había llegado a clases corriendo en la entrada chocó con Marinette por que los venían corriendo así que se cayeron frente a la puerta del salón, Marinette se había dispuesto a gritarle al grandísimo torpe que no se había fijado, después de todo la puerta era suya después del toque y de nadie más, en cuanto alzó la cabeza dispuesta a gritar, vió a su queridísimo Adrien y solo pudo decir – Yo-yo lo-lo si-ento Adri- Adrien, No, no me fije que venias tarde-

Adrien la miró con esa característica sonrisa que siempre tenia, y con una mano sobre su cabeza ya que el golpe había dolido en realidad

–No te preocupes Marinette, debí suponer que sería el único en llegar tarde y no venir corriendo como lo hacia, prometo tener cuidado para la próxima vez, ven te ayudo a levantarte- Adrien extendió su mano hacia Marinette, y ésta solo se quedo mirando perdidamente su mano, Adrien tuvo que hablare un par de veces para que reaccionara, hasta que ella volvió en su tomó su mano y entraron juntos al salón.

Adrien no había notado que seguía tomando la mano de Marinette cuando entraron, por lo que Alya miró a Marinette con una sonrisa picara, Nino miro extrañamente a Adrien, y Chloe en cuanto vió aquella escena corrió directo a donde estaban ellos.

–Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿Quién te crees para tomar de la mano a mi Adriencito-Pu?-

Adrien se quedó mirando la mano de Marinette y la suya y le contesto – Yo le he tomado la mano Chloe, hemos chocado al querer entrar juntos al salón fue mi error-

Chloe miro despectivamente a Marinette pero no dijo más, y regreso a su lugar, Marinette soltó inmediatamente a Adrien y corrió a donde estaba su amiga Alya.

-¿Con que agarrados de la mano eh?-Dijo Alya mirandola fijamente

-No fue nada, escuchaste la versión de Adrien solo fue cortés, nada más, eso si, no me volveré a lavar la mano- Se miraba la chica la mano tomada por Adrien con tal alevosía que podríamos jurar que en realidad nunca se la lavaría.

De repente vieron entrar a Julekka seguida de su hermano Lukka, la acompaño a su asiento y le dijo que mas tarde se verían en el almuerzo, al salir Lukka saludó a Marinette y le dijo que esperaba verla a ella también más tarde.

Alya miro a Marinette –Parece que estas de suerte, amiga, tu compás se volverá loco otra vez-

Marinette la volteo a ver nerviosa -¿Qué dices? No, yo solo tengo ojos para…- Y señalo con un dedo hacia enfrente de ella.

–Deja de negarlo Marinette, desde el dia del concierto te portabas rara con Lukka, incluso te ha mandado saludos con Julekka, deja de darle vueltas y si es como pienso yo, dale una oportunidad a Lukka, es muy apuesto, músico, atento- Marinette la paró en seco poniendo un mano frente a ella

– Pero no es Adrien-. Alya solo entorno la mirada y dejo por fin a su amiga en paz.

Mientras tanto Adrien seguía preocupado por Plagg ya era casi la hora de la salida y no sabia nada de Él esperaba regresar a su casa y encontrarlo. ¿Pero si no? ¿Dónde podría buscar pistas de él sin ser identificado como Chat Noir?

Por fin concluyeron las clases, Nino había decidido irse con Alya a su casa por lo que se despidieron en la entrada de la escuela, como siempre el auto de Adrien ya estaba esperándolo, cuando miró a lo lejos a Marinette que se iría sola a casa, decidió alcanzarla y acercarla a su hogar...

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!, te puedo llevar a tu casa, para que no vallas sola- Marinette volteo nerviosa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

\- No, no te pre-preocupes A-Adrien, puedo llegar sola a casa, no queiro causar molestias- Adrien la miro aun sin creer que había dicho que era una molestia para el

–Claro que no eres ninguna molestia, vamos- y en una actitud más Chat Noir que Adrien, la tomó del brazo, abrió la puerta de su carro y la invito a sentarse.

Marinette aun sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba entro y se quedo pasmada y sin poder hablar un buen rato, Adrien pensó que era muy rara y linda a la vez, pero inmediatamente recordó a Plagg y sus pensamientos se esfumaron, pudo ver a lo lejos la panadería Dupain-Cheng, asi que decidió hablarle a Marinette

\- Creo que ya llegamos a tu casa- Marinette aun en su trance escucho una voz a lo lejos y volteo en dirección a Adrien, para ese momento ya se había imagino que se casarían, tendrían un hámster e hijos juntos- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Si! Es verdad, muchísimas gracias, A-Adrien- El le dedico una sonrisa, y le deseo buenas noches.

Adrien llego a su cuarto, y Plagg aún no aparecía, en realidad ya estaba demasiado preocupado ¿Y si lo había capturado Hawk Moth?, encendió su televisor en busca de respuestas, ver si miraba por allí a Lady Bug y alguna pista de donde se encontraría Plagg.

De repente encontró una noticia avisando que unos anuncios publicitarios estaban siendo destruidos como si algo los desintegrará, la noticia llamo rápidamente la atención de Adrien, ese sin duda era muy parecido a su Cataclysm, Marinette en su casa también miro la noticia y se quedo asombrada al ver que era el mismo efecto del poder de Chat Noir, ¿Lo habrán akumatizado?, asi es que se decidió rápidamente a ir hasta aquel lugar.

-¡Tikki, Motas!

Bien hasta aquí dejo mi primer capítulo, espero y tenga lo sufiente para llamar su atención a primera estancia, quería escribir un poco más pero decidí dejar el suspenso, sobre ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?. De antemano agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, y prometo que si habrá Adrinette, MariChat, y Lukkanette.


End file.
